


get a little closer

by demonsorceress



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Femslash, Romance, college girlfriends!, oops there weren't any fictional characters i wanted to fit into this story so i made up my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Are you tired?”</i><br/>“Not now that I’m here with you. I could stay up all night. All weekend!”</p><p> </p><p>a little story about a girl visiting her girlfriend during break, with original characters i made up at 2am because the urge to write fluff about college girlfriends was too strong</p>
            </blockquote>





	get a little closer

As soon as the door is safely locked, Jenna drops her bag on the floor and pulls Cass in for a much-anticipated kiss. Cass smiles against her lips and she does too, delighted by the feel of Cass’s hands stroking her back and holding their bodies together firmly. When they break apart, she brings her hand up to cup Cass’s face. Cass leans into her touch, and she can’t help stealing another kiss. (Or another few kisses.)

“I missed you.” Jenna remains holding Cass so close she only needs to whisper.

“It’s only been a couple weeks, though,” Cass says, but the hint of a smirk on her lips betrays her fake detachment. “Don’t be clingy.”

Jenna plays along, backing away and looking properly wounded but determined. “Yeah? I could go  back home now, then.” Cass’s playful smile wavers, if only for a second. “I guess we can wait to see each other again when classes begin.”

Cass sighs, abandoning her act. “God, don’t even joke.” She pulls Jenna closer again. “I’ve been bored out of my mind without you here.”

This time she starts the kiss, glad to be able to finally do it after three weeks and the longest dinner ever.

“We would never be able to maintain a long-distance relationship,” Jenna mutters between kisses. “Can’t even go less than two months.”

In her defense, their first-month anniversary was just before finals week and then they went home for break. They’re still in that initial phase of a relationship where everything is wonderful and they’re disgustingly cute. Back on campus, they saw each other pretty much every day, and nearly as often in the previous months too.

Traffic had made Jenna’s trip a bit longer than expected and she arrived at Cass’s house just in time for dinner, so they didn’t even have time to really greet each other before jumping into the heterosexual besties act.

Thankfully, her clueless parents remain clueless, unlike her little brother Luke, who, smooth as he is, wouldn’t stop sneaking knowing glances between Cass and Jenna when their folks weren’t paying attention. Cass had to kick his ankle under the table and Jenna struggled not to laugh.

After they make considerable advancements in their mission to make up for the time they went without kissing, Jenna steps back and takes a look around her.

“Your room is really cute, now that I can see all of it and not just the wall behind you when we Skype.”

The walls are white except for the one where her headboard is placed, which is painted turquoise — Cass’s favorite color. Above the bed, the wall holds two identical, simple frames: one with an amazing drawing of her that she got done by an art student, and the other with a hilarious caricature. Her double bed is in the middle of the room; on the right, the wardrobe covers the whole wall, and on the left there’s her desk with a rotating chair, and two long shelves full of books.

Jenna points towards the chair next to the desk, on top of which is an open suitcase with a mess of clothes spilling out of it, given that it’s obviously been there since Cass brought it from university.

“Why am I not surprised you didn’t even bother to unpack?”

Cass gives her a sheepish smile. “I should take care of that at some point.”

Jenna approaches Cass’s desk, where a few of her girlfriend’s hobbies are displayed side by side: a pile of three recently purchased books, her laptop with headphones hanging from it, and two Blu-Ray cases, the movies Cass told Jenna earlier that she’d rent so they could watch together.

“It’s really nice to have you here,” Cass says before Jenna turns around to face her. “Outside of campus for once.”

Cass doesn’t say sweet things very often — she’s way more fond of showing, through thoughtful acts or just the way she behaves around you, rather than telling. But when she does say something like this, she means it. Jenna meets her eyes and nods in silent agreement.

“I have to say, it’s a bit thrilling to be here with you while your family is downstairs thinking we’re going to, I don’t know, talk about boys all weekend.”

“Not my entire family,” Cass reminds her. “Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell my teenage brother that the girl who’s coming over to stay in my bedroom is actually my girlfriend.”

“I still can’t believe you just went and told him.” Jenna shakes her head. She knows Cass is in no rush to come out to her family, so the sudden text she got earlier that week from her saying her brother knew was a little shocking.

“It wasn’t in my plans, but then he _had_ to ask about my pictures with you and say I should introduce him to you and I just—”

Jenna’s eyes went wide. “He didn’t!”

“I shit you not.” Cass is still in disbelief herself. When she told Jenna about this, she purposefully left out the part about her brother’s shameless request to be introduced to her, so that she could see her reaction in person. “I couldn’t help it, Jen. It was so satisfying to shut him up.”

“Oh, I wish I’d been there to see that,” Jenna says when she manages to stop laughing.

She sits down on the edge of the bed; Cass moves to take the spot next to her but Jenna reaches for her waist and pulls Cass into her lap instead.

She leans against Jenna’s body, her long hair covering Jenna’s face. She smells great, as if she just showered before Jenna arrived, and Jenna recognizes the scent of her usual perfume. Jenna laces her arms around Cass’s torso and plants kisses on the back of her shoulder, her lips brushing against the exposed skin making Cass shiver. Cass involuntarily lets her head fall back slowly, then pulls her hair to the other side, freeing the way for Jenna to leave a trail of feathery light kisses on her shoulder and the side of her neck. Eventually, Jenna rests her cheek against Cass’s back and just stays there, while Cass takes her hand and interlaces their fingers.

“Are you tired?” Cass asks gently. “You drove all afternoon.”

She knows Jenna hates driving, especially going on a road trip by herself. When they were considering ways to see each other over break, she never complained about the drive, only said it would be worth it, even though at university Jenna would jokingly whine about being too lazy to even walk across campus to meet her.

“Not now that I’m here with you.” Jenna squeezes her hand. Her warm breath tickles Cass’s skin. “I could stay up all night. All _weekend_!”

Cass chuckles. “That won’t be necessary.”

Jenna tries to adjust her legs, Cass’s weight starting to hurt her, so Cass stands up, but doesn’t let go of her hand just yet.

“Why don’t we get ready to sleep already, then snuggle up to watch a movie or something?”

Jenna likes the sound of that. She gets up too and takes her bag from where she dropped it in her haste to get her hands on her girlfriend.

“Do you want to take a shower?”

“Please.”

Cass picks up a clean towel from the wardrobe for her and then pushes the bathroom door open. “Use whatever you need.”

Jenna enters and closes the door behind her, already slipping out of her clothes and searching her bag for clothes and her toothbrush.

She showers quickly, taking the opportunity to stretch her stiff muscles after sitting in the car for hours. Then she puts on one of her t-shirts from university — bought two sizes larger specifically to wear to sleep, this one less worn than her older ones — and a pair of polka-dotted pajama shorts. After thoroughly brushing her teeth, she lets her hair down and, as expected, it’s an absolute mess. She regrets having it in a ponytail all day but now it’s too late so she just combs it, fixes her bangs and leaves it at that. All done, she steps out of the bathroom.

After thoroughly brushing her teeth, she lets her hair down and cringes at the absolute mess it is. But it’s too late to undo the mistake of having it in a ponytail all day, so she just combs it, fixes her bangs and leaves it at that. All done, she steps out of the bathroom.

As soon as she looks at Cass, her breath catches in her throat.

Cass’s head shoots up when she notices Jenna is there. She’s just standing on the other side of the room… In her underwear.

Cass lowers her head, cheeks flushed, and some of her dark hair falls over her face. Cass automatically brushes the loose strands behind her ear again, and it does nothing to slow Jenna’s erratic pulse.

“Jesus,” Jenna breathes before she can stop herself.

She expects Cass to laugh nervously at her, but instead, Cass looks like she’s just been caught red-handed. Only then does Jenna notice why: on the bed in front of her, Cass spread a few different pieces of clothing, and one of them in particular catches Jenna’s attention.

It appears to be some sort of nightgown. A dark purple dress, and she’s only seeing it crumpled on the bed, but judging by the fabric that looks like satin with details in lace, it’s fair to assume that it’s supposed to look pretty delicate and feminine. Most importantly: it’s not at all the kind of sleeping clothes Jenna would expect her girlfriend to own.

Jenna’s mind is spinning with possibilities of what this could mean. She shakes her head as if that would help clear her thoughts, since she won’t voice any of them and Cass is waiting for her so say something.

“Did I really take so long in the shower that you haven’t decided on pajamas yet?”

Cass hesitates for a moment, then gives her a crooked smile. “I was just… Analyzing my options.”

Seeing an opportunity too good to pass, Jenna takes her time looking at Cass’s body up and down with a thoughtful expression and finally says, “If you want my input, what you’re wearing right now would have to be my personal favorite.”

Cass casts her eyes down, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. “Shut up.”

Her bashful reaction brings Jenna back to their first months going out together, just as friends, way before they even had their first kiss. But Jenna already had such a huge crush on her; trying to hide it was pointless.

As if the heart-eyed glances weren’t obvious enough, when they were together Jenna would often find something nice about her to sneak into the conversation, even before she knew for sure that Cass was gay too. She’d always tell her about how pretty she looked, or that Jenna liked listening to her babble about things, or that it was nice to hang out with her even if they were just sitting somewhere on campus.

Cass would always smile to herself, and Jenna remembers this one time she went a step further and added that that smile of hers was adorable too, only to see it widen as Cass got more flustered.

Once they grew closer and became friends who sort of flirt sometimes, Cass turned out to be far from all that shy most of the time. If Jenna told her she looked beautiful, the response that initially was a timid “thank you” slowly evolved into “oh, so do you!” or “I think we’re both pretty cute, aren’t we?”. Later, a few times here and there she even took her chances with a “not as beautiful as you” accompanied by that dazzling smile that had Jenna’s heart hammering in her chest with the hope that her feelings weren’t entirely one-sided.

Cass heads for the wardrobe, where the last drawer is already open. “I’ll get a t-shirt from uni too so that we’ll be matching!”

“That’s so corny,” Jenna teases, crossing the room and sitting down next to the clothes on the bed. Besides the nightgown, the others are just a couple of normal pajamas.

“Oh, piss off.”

In yet another unexpected turn of events that night, Cass just unhooks her bra and shrugs it off, throwing it into the wardrobe and leaving Jenna staring at her naked back. Jenna’s mouth goes dry and she fights the urge to reach out and touch her soft skin, trace her back muscles…

It’s been almost two months since they started dating, and one thing Cass brought up early on was that she was a virgin and not quite ready to change that yet. Everything was fairly new to both of them, actually; while Jenna had been sure of her sexuality at a younger age than Cass, neither of them had ever been in a serious relationship with a girl before, and they were fine with taking it slow — there was no reason to rush when they knew they’d be living on the same campus for the next three years at least. Jenna only asked that Cass always be honest with her about it, but that’s no different than what they expect of each other in all aspects of their relationship.

Cass was really upfront about this from as soon as she felt the need to have that talk, and Jenna admired that in her. She has no problem being honest about how she feels and what she wants, and knowing that, since they started dating Jenna tried to let Cass set her boundaries when they were making out, and mostly followed her lead. Right before break started was when they went as far as stripping down to underwear for the first time.

This time, Jenna gets about three seconds of blatant appreciation before the t-shirt covers Cass’s torso. She’s mesmerized as Cass gets into a pair of shorts and turns to her, obviously amused by the look on her face.

“What? You’re not wearing a bra either.”

Jenna just sighs.

Focusing on something else, she remembers the nightgown next to her and holds it up by its thin straps that descend into the v-neckline.

“So, what’s up with this option here?”

“Ahhh. That thing,” Cass says awkwardly as if she’d been hoping Jenna would just pretend she didn’t see it. “I was trying it on before you came out of the bathroom and it hit me that I must have lost my mind when I bought it. Do you think I could sell it online?”

“Why you even bought it is exactly what I meant to ask.” Jenna ignores Cass’s question. “I mean, it would probably look gorgeous on you, but, you know—”

“It does,” Cass cuts her off with a smirk. “As a matter of fact, I look cute, but it makes me feel ridiculous and kinda naked because it’s so thin and short.”

Jenna laughs. “Didn’t you try it on at the store?”

“I didn’t really think this through. At all.” Cass’s shoulders slump and she takes the nightgown from Jenna’s hands. She blurts out the whole explanation quickly: “I went to the mall the other day and there was this store with a sale going on, and I saw this so I just bought it ‘cause I thought you’d like it. And since you’d be here this weekend… I don’t know, I thought I’d try something different.”

 _I thought you’d like it._ The nightgown is dark purple, Jenna’s favorite color.

Cass finishes folding it neatly and puts it back on her wardrobe, then shoves all the other pajamas still on her bed into a drawer.

“That’s sweet,” Jenna tells her. “But I think I like you better in comfy clothes. That dress sure looks sexy, but… it’s not really _you_.”

Cass smiles tenderly. When Jenna says sweet things like that, Cass finds herself wondering how she could’ve possibly avoided falling for this girl, even if she wanted to — which she didn’t, not even for a second.

“I have to say, though, you look pretty sexy in those polka-dotted shorts yourself…”

Cass wiggles her eyebrows. So, of course, Jenna bursts into laughter, followed by Cass herself too.

“Stop laughing!” Cass nearly shouts.

“You end up laughing at yourself even when you’re fake flirting!”

Cass’s jaw drops but she still can’t fully stop laughing. “I wasn’t faking!”

“Then you’re lucky we’re already girlfriends and you don’t need to flirt with me,” Jenna mocks her.

Cass stops laughing and acts overly surprised like Jenna just told her something revolutionary. “Ah, yes!” She moves closer to Jenna, who’s still sitting on the edge of the bed. “That means I can skip straight to all the kissing?”

“Exactly. Isn’t it great?”

Despite the direction that the conversation took, Jenna doesn’t realize what Cass is doing until the split second in which Cass leans down to kiss her.

It’s a slow kiss at first but before she knows it Jenna is rising to her feet, gripping Cass’s waist and pressing her against the nearest wall. Cass draws her fingers up Jenna’s neck and threads them into her hair, tilting her head and deepening the kiss. A few moments later, with her hands firm on Jenna’s back holding their bodies together, Cass swiftly switches their positions, pushing Jenna against the wall instead, and then gets up on her tiptoes to eliminate their height difference.

Jenna would laugh at that if she wasn’t so busy being kissed like there’s no tomorrow.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the one part that is not completely whirling because of Cass, Jenna regrets not having any music playing in the room to drown out the sound of their ragged breaths, just in case someone is lurking right outside the room door.

After a few blissful minutes, Cass breaks the kiss but doesn’t pull back too much. Jenna beams at her, her green eyes now dark with desire, and then Cass’s lips touch her neck. Cass holds Jenna’s short hair to the other side and lets her lips brush against Jenna’s warm skin. She plants gentle kisses on the underside of her jaw, her chin, just below her lips, the corner of her smiling mouth, and finally back to Jenna’s lips for a final, searing kiss.

Jenna doesn’t want to pull away just yet, so she keeps her arms around Cass’s waist while Cass uses her fingers as a comb to fix the mess on Jenna’s bangs, tidying the strands spread all over the place. Jenna tends to forget about how her bangs look, but Cass can’t stand the sight of the mess she makes herself when they kiss, so she always does this. All done, Cass grins.

“So, are we going to watch that movie or not?”

Jenna huffs out a breath.

 

They pick one of the movies to watch. Cass inserts the disc on the player, grabs the remote and turns the lights off. She pulls up the covers and jumps into bed, then Jenna does the same  on the other side, very glad to have more space there than their single dorm beds offer.

Cass starts the movie, and then she leans against Jenna’s body, prompting Jenna to wrap her arms around her so she can snuggle against her chest. For a moment, Jenna feels embarrassed that Cass can probably feel her heart still racing, but then Cass smiles and lets out a happy sigh, and nothing else really matters.

The movie is running but Jenna can’t bring herself to look up at the screen, as she’s kind of fascinated by how perfectly Cass’s body fits into hers, and how it makes her feel all warm inside.

She twirls her fingers around Cass’s hair, rubbing her scalp gently with her nails, and the sensation sends a shiver down her spine. Cass loves it when Jenna plays with her hair even more than she loves just about every other kind of intimate physical contact.

Jenna is well aware that her girlfriend is an incredibly tactile person — she likes to give and receive affectionate hugs and caresses, and to hold hands and walk beside Jenna with their arms around each other’s waists and shoulders, and to rub their feet against each other’s under the table. When they kiss, her hands travel around Jenna’s skin like all this territory available for her to explore is the most amazing thing in the world. And Jenna, who wouldn’t consider herself this touchy-feely until months ago, is more than happy with it now.

A few minutes later, Cass looks up. “What are you thinking about?”

Jenna rubs Cass’s cheek softly with her thumb, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She’s so distracted, so far away in her thoughts even though every last one of them is about the person closest to her, that she almost forgets they’re supposed to be watching a movie, and that Cass expects an answer to her question.

“Nothing.” She leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Cass’s head. “I just  think we’re going to have a wonderful weekend.”

* * *

(That night they couldn’t know this yet, but for a long time afterwards, Jenna and Cass do indeed look back dearly on this weekend, as it was unforgettable for a variety of reasons.)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! This my first time posting original fic I really appreciate everyone who's giving me a chance, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
